


The Chronus Operative

by siriuspisces



Category: The Umbrella Academy
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuspisces/pseuds/siriuspisces
Summary: Aurora Lane, the Handlers best friend, adopted four of the 43 children born on October 1st, 1989.Freydis Lane and her sisters were raised to work for the Temps Commission and are a private unit called The Chronus Operative.What happens if they find out the Hanlders true intentions?
Relationships: Platonic siblings - Relationship, maybe romantic relationships later on, platonic friendships - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	1. I recruit three fishing boys and we almost get shot

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on ao3 and it’ll probably be a short series that will follow Freydis and her sisters and our favourite swedish triplets. Hope you’ll have fun

The day of her first mission, she couldn’t stop fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. Actually, this wouldn’t be her first mission. Not really. It would be her first mission on her own, trying to convince triplet brothers to join the Temps Commission since their grandmother was a known and legendary operator that paved the way for many more female assassins to come, and had always mentioned how she wanted them to join one day, when she was dead.

Freydis had been trained by this woman for a long time and she held the memories of the late assassin very dearly. She had taught her Swedish, her native language. And she had taught her to fight, even better than her adoptive mother ever could have.  
Her mother wanted to make sure her and her sisters would be able to speak their native languages and be prepared in a fight. She insisted on it being useful and that it would only make their future job at the Commission easier. Sad enough, the iconic grandmother of three had recently passed away on a mission.

When Freydis had heard the news, time stopped for a second and everyone stopped in their tracks around her, and after the blink of an eye, everybody kept on talking hurriedly around her while her body was still frozen in shock.

She knew her coach had had three grandsons, triplet brothers. She’d always talk about them and even though she had never met them, the old lady’s stories made her curious to meet them. Now the day that she would had come.

She stood on the cliffs of the Northern Swedish countryside in 1913, half a yard away from a little cottage near the river that would end in the sea. With her briefcase in the right hand she stalked over to the three young men fishing on the pier next to the cottage.

She couldn’t make out much yet but she already saw the light blond curls, that weren’t so different to her own. One of them was sitting on the pier looking up to his concentrated brother, the other one standing on top of a rock. He looked shorter than his fishing brother.

Odd, she thought, weren’t they supposed to be triplets?

Shaking her head she started walking faster. She was close enough now to make out that their facial features also showed some differences, but not close enough for them to notice her. But perhaps that was just them being too focused on their fishing.

„ _Hej_ ,“ she greeted in Swedish and smiled sweetly at them.

The brother standing on the rock tripped into the grass next to him and the one who was fishing dropped his rod out of shock. The other triplet had also flinched but didn’t seem to be as shocked as his brothers.

He smiled up at Freydis, while his brothers looked at her questioningly. The teenage girl looked odd, being dressed in very weird clothing that made her seem like she didn’t belong here and the big briefcase in her hand didn’t make it any better. It looked exactly like the one their grandma used to hide in her closet.

The boy who had been fishing before she made her presence known had found his composure again and shot her a stern look.

_„Who are you?,“_ he spit, probably trying to intimidate her.

„ _My name is Freydis, I knew your grandmother. Actually, she trained me. I’m very sorry to inform you about her death this morning._ “

„ _Why would you know our grandmother? She never said anything about training girls with weird looking clothing_ ,“ the same boy shot back gruffly.

This one must be Axel. His grandmother said how he was the serious one out of the bunch all the time, always trying to protect his brothers, even though he was only two hours older than them.

„ _Her and my mother worked together at the Temps Commission, I’m sure she mentioned her job to you_ ,“ Freydis explained calmly, „ _That’s the reason I am here, actually. She wanted you to join the Commission too, at the right time. I suppose that would be now_.“

The shortest triplet looked at her with tearfilled eyes.

„ _She...she only told us a little about her job. It’s dangerous, she used to say. She died because of that job, why would we come with you_?“

„ _Because you are not safe in 1913. Your grandmother was one of the most skilled assassins alive, of course she made many enemies in all her years. If they find you, you’re finished_ ,“ she stated, trying to come off as kind and more approachable for them.

She needed them to trust her, so they would come with her. She needed this mission to go perfectly clean. Otherwise The Handler would make sure she’d never screw up another mission again.

Even though she was her mother’s best friend The Handler didn’t warm up to her over all the years of knowing the girl. The only person she treated with a tad bit of respect were Freydis‘ mother and her adopted daughter Lila.

 _„I need you to come with me. The Commission just wants to protect you. They told me you would be special_.“

They stood there in silence for a moment, Freydis using her best puppy dog eyes and receiving the stubborn glare from Axel and the sad expression of his brother.

When the one who had stayed silent, she wasn’t sure if it was Otto or Oscar, stood up abruptly and walked over to her quickly, she stumbled away two steps, totally startled by his sudden movement.

„ _I am Otto_ ,“ he introduced himself,“ _This is my brother Oscar,_ “ his hand pointed at the short one who had now started shedding a few tears, mourning his grandmother,“ _and that is Axel, I’m sorry for his harshness_ ,“ he explained while nodding his head to his brother that was still glaring at her.

For some reason it really bothered her how he glared at her like she was the reason his grandmother had died. It bothered her that he seemed to extremely dislike her, without even knowing her. Somehow it hurt her feelings.

„ _It’s nice to meet you, Otto. I’m sorry for just turning up at your home with this message, but I was send to get you. As quick as possible. The Commission doesn’t know when the first people will arrive here_.“

Axel had now taken a few steps toward her, pushing his younger brother behind him.

„ _How do we know you’re not lying? Our grandmother told us that some people at her company weren’t exactly honest. How do we know you’re not one of the liars_?,“ he questioned.

„ _You don’t_ ,“ she responded, her voice more agitated now.

Of course he didn’t know her, but he was so rude. It started to make her blood boil. Since when did she care how some stupid boy that passed his time fishing treated her?

 _„But if I were you, I’d just come with me, because I’m an actual skilled fighter who could protect you from those two men coming for us from the road there_.“

In one swift movement they all turned around simultaneously, just seconds before the shooting began.

Freydis looked at them pleadingly, stretching out her hand as she crouched down.

Otto grabbed his brothers, pushing them down to her level.

„ _We don’t have anymore time_.“

After shooting a look at his brothers, Otto took her hand and the infamous blue light of the briefcase lit up for a second and the next they were gone, leaving the assassins shooting into the grass, where they had sat just one moment ago.

Landing rather harshly on the floor in front of the briefcase room, they caught a few people’s attention.

Their bodies were totally tangled and Freydis struggled to breath with Otto‘s heavy body on top of her.

Quickly walking over, an analyst, her name was Dot, made her way over to the swedish teenagers.

Softly pushing the boys off of Freydis and helping her up, she smiled at the girl.

„We’ve been expecting you. Were there any complications, honey? Are all of you alright?,“ she asked with worry on her face.

„I’m alright, thank you, Dot,“ she answered,“When we wanted to leave, two men had just arrived and started shooting, I’m not sure who they were. They had a Commission briefcases, though.“

„That is odd. You are alright though, aren’t you? No scratches or bruises?,“ the kind analyst wanted to know.

„I’m sure I’m alright,“ Freydis cleared.

Looking over to the triplets, who all looked very confused and gaped at the big hallway, she cleared her throat to get their attention.

 _„Are you guys alright? Does anything hurt_?,“ she asked in Swedish.

„ _I think so_ ,“ Oscar replied.

Otto smiled at her and Axel just nodded his head quickly.

Shifting her attention back to Dot, who was waiting patiently, she promised they were alright.

„The Handler is waiting for you, she needs you to help with translation. You know that she’s not the best at Swedish,“ Dot informed her and after smiling at them all for the last time, she headed down the hallway quickly.

The boys now stood next to her and looked at her curiously.

„ _We have to go to my boss. She’ll explain to you what your job will be and what your training will look like. Afterwards I’ll show you your apartment and you can rest_ ,“ Freydis explained and guided them along the hallways, greeting the analysts she knew, simply smiling at the ones she didn’t.

When they reached The Handlers office, Aurora Lane, Freydis‘ adoptive mother, already stood next to her best friend smiling warmly, when she saw her daughter rushing into the office with the three boys that looked very similar, but not similar enough for typical triplets.

„Thank you, Freydis,“ The Handler chimed with a quick smile

„ _Axel, Otto, Oscar_ ,“ she shot each of them a look while saying their names, _“I am sure dear Freydis has told you that we want to protect you. In exchange for that, you will work for us after you have finished your training. Freydis will help you, whenever you need_ ,“she explained in the best Swedish she could manage, which wasn’t very good Swedish at all, Freydis noticed with a cringe.

The Handler always loved boasting that she knew so many languages, when at most of them she was rather mediocre. No one ever told her though, because the ego of that woman was out of the roof.

Often enough Freydis and her sisters had mocked their mothers best friend when they were alone.Tayen would always try her best at the woman’s voice, mimicking her terrible accent.

Pushing the thought away, she looked over at the swedish boys, that probably weren’t much older than her.

They had seemed to notice the Handlers accent too, because their faces showed slight disgust, that the middle-aged woman didn’t seem to care about at all.

When neither of them replied, the Handler looked over to Freydis annoyedly, urging her to just translate for them, definitely being pissed that her Swedish wasn’t as good as she thought.

„Tell them that it doesn’t matter how much they sulk, they will not go back home. I have promised their grandmother, I would take them in when she died, so I will definitely not let them leave to get themselves killed, because they’re angsts teenagers.“

She quickly translated to the triplets and looked at them sympathetically.

Today their whole life had changed; their beloved grandmother had died, they were taken out of their timeline and now they were told they could never return by a woman they’d never met in their life before.

Axel already looked like he wanted to say something, but decided against it, since he knew he had no chance but to accept.

He didn’t know why he acted like that today. He’d usually never do something that would endanger his brothers and thinking back on his earlier behaviour, that was all he did that day.

Of course he still didn’t trust the light blonde girl, that had appeared next to their cottage out of nowhere and the woman in front of him even less.

Accepting was his only chance though, so he just nodded and asked if they could go now.

„ _Yes, yes, go on your merry way_ ,“she told them.

The woman next to her smiled at her daughter, being proud of her for doing such a good job on her first mission.

„Honey, will you bring them to their apartment?,“ she asked her daughter,“They could use a friend.“

Freydis nodded her head and already wanted to leave the office, as her mother called out her name another time. She stopped in her tracks and glanced over her shoulder with a questioning gaze.

„Tell your sisters I’ll come over for breakfast tomorrow.“

Making their way down to the living quarters Freydis started chatting with Oscar and Otto. Oscar was one of the most bubbly people she’d ever met and even though he was shy, Otto was really nice too. They even laughed together after Freydis asked them if swedes actually threatened people by telling them, they had planted their last potato.

„ _Don’t laugh at us, Freydis. It always works, I promise you_ ,“Oscar told her, after he had stopped giggling

 _“I don’t doubt it, I just imagined the scene to be so funny, especially if you were to say it seriously_.“

The two brothers started laughing again and she smiled along, turning her head to look at Axel, who had fallen behind, making sure he was still following them.

The oldest triplet had a sad look planted on his face, seeming to be deep in thought. Freydis would have asked him if he was alright, but when he caught her eye, he started glaring again, making her turn back around.

Once they reached their new apartment, she quickly excused herself after telling the triplets, she’d be there for them, if they needed her and that she’d see them next morning.

She was tired for sure. The mission hadn’t taken her long, but dealing with the boys, especially because they were constantly confused, which she didn’t judge them for, was exhausting.

The only things she wanted to do, was get to her and her sisters shared apartment as fast as possible, so she could quickly eat dinner with them and let herself fall into her bed.

Yara and Melia were still preparing dinner in the kitchen, meanwhile Tayen was sitting on the big table, silently drawing in her sketchbook.

„You’re back late,“ she noted without looking up from her drawing

„The Handler needed me to translate. She said the boys spoke the same swedish accent as their grandmother, so they would understand me better, but we all know it’s because she pronounces Swedish exactly like it’s written.

Melia chuckled from over the kitchen.

„Are you trying to say, the Handler isn‘t absolutely flawless and knows how to do everything?,“ she asked with a faux shocker voice, placing her hand over her heart.

„I’m really sorry, Mel, but I’m afraid I have to. Even the triplets seemed to cringe at that atrocious attempt,“ Freydis responded with a shudder.

That had piqued Tayens interest, who had looked up at her sister curiously.

„So, Freydis. What are they like? Are they hot?,“ she asked with a smirk, already knowing that something was up with her sister.

“Oscar and Otto are really nice and funny, I’m sure you’d like them,“ she grinned,“ Their brother Axel seems to hate me though, he keeps glaring at me and being rude for no reason.“

As she said the last sentence her grin dropped into a small frown.

She was still mad at his behaviour towards her, because all she showed him was kindness. She understood that it wasn’t easy, but how could he blame her for that? She was determined to find out the next day, wanting to confront him and asking him what his problem with her was.

„That doesn’t really answer Tayens question, now does it? Are they hot?,“ Yara quipped in, putting a bowl of pasta on the table.

Freydis refused to answer by quickly changing the topic to the dinner her sisters had prepared, thanking them for making her favourite dish and praising them for how flawless the pesto rosso was.

While shoving more of the pasta into her mouth, she thought about her sisters question, not liking what she was thinking at all.


	2. Are lemon cakes toxic for cats?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baking is fun. Stupid boys aren’t. Anyway, yay sisters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a filler, but writing this domestic, cottagecore beginning gave me life, I hope you’ll have fun with this💗💗

Baking early in the morning, while her sisters were still sleeping, preparing whatever sweet she’d found a recipe for, was one of Freydis‘ favourite things. The flutter of her heart she’d feel, seeing her sisters smile at her gratefully, always brightening her mood, she liked even more.

Missions, that her and the rest of the Chronus Operative had to go on more frequently at the moment, always left her stressed and exhausted.

Each of them had their way to calm themselves down after an especially tiring mission; Freydis spent hours in the kitchen baking, Tayen would sketch whatever came to mind, Melia played the piano, bringing all her favourite songs to life until they seemed more lively than anything else, and Yara would go outside into their little garden, taking care of all the beautiful flowers and plants, who’s names Freydis always forgot, tending to them like they were her children.

The morning after Freydis mission in Sweden she was baking cinnamon rolls and little lemon cakes. She knew they were her mother’s favourites and she had promised to come over for breakfast that day.

Humming the latest tune her head kept replaying, she mixed cinnamon and sugar to put on her butter-covered dough. She could already smell the sweet scent of the lemon cakes taking their perfect form in the oven.

Her little clock told her they would only take three more minutes. That should be enough time for her.

Quickly, she sprawled the sugar-cinnamon-mix on the dough and rolled it up carefully. Taking a small knife out of the counter next to her left hip, she cut the big roll into smaller ones that looked like perfect examples of the treat she was trying to bake.

As the clock ticked off, she had already planted the cinnamon rolls on a tray and smiled to herself, being happy she had learned the perfect time management.

She brushed on the gloves protecting her from the heat, taking the lemon cakes out of the oven and placing them on the counter. With the other hand she took the tray with the cinnamon rolls and pushed them into the oven.

Her hands freed themselves from the gloves, putting her little clock out to ring again in twelve minutes and closing the oven.

Brushing some flour off her face, she took a small bowl, powdered sugar and the last lemon she had kept for the topping.

She had already put the fresh lemon juice into the bowl and weighed off the sugar when Bastet, their grey chartreux, jumped on the counter right next to her.

„Has the smell of treats woken you up, hm, sweetie?,“ she asked her cat lovingly,“Are you hungry? Come on, let’s get you some breakfast.“

They reached the little corner that had the bowls for Bastet and shocked, Freydis noticed her sweet baby didn’t have any water either.

„You drank all your water and won’t even tell me?,“ she asked the cat with a pout, swiftly taking both of the bowls, filling one with cat food and taking the other to the sink in their kitchen to fill it up, too.

The small cat seemed content and only shot Freydis a small look before completely ignoring the girl for her breakfast.

Chuckling softly, Freydis made her way back to the kitchen, finally mixing the powdered sugar with her already prepared lemon juice to create the topping for the little cakes, cooling down next to her.

When she had taken out the cinnamon rolls and finished decorating the lemon cakes, she heard a knock on the apartment door.

With a confused look she saw that it was only 7:30 and it could impossibly be her mother, already arriving for the breakfast she had promised to attend.

Knitting her eyebrows together, Freydis made her way to the door, cleaning her hands on the pastel blue apron she was wearing.

„Mom, why are you so early, the others are still-,“ she couldn’t finish her sentence, as she realised the person who had knocked was in fact not her mother.

„Oh, hi,“ she greeted with a shy smile,“ _I didn’t expect you this early, is everything all right_?“

„ _I just needed a little help. You said we could come, if we needed your help_ ,“ Axel replied, looking quite uncomfortable asking the girl for help he had been so rude to the day before.

Smiling, Freydis asked him to come in and sat him down on the big off-white table with the comfortable grey chairs.

„ _I just baked cinnamon rolls and lemon cakes. Would you like some?_ ,“ she asked while putting the treats on two nice plates and placing them on the middle of the table.

Reluctantly the older boy looked at the treats, debating if he should take one.

„ _They’re not poisoned, you know_ ,“ she giggled sweetly, his cold behaviour toward her only motivating her to be even nicer to him.

He had to admit, that she might not be as bad as he thought and with a hesitant sigh he took one of the cinnamon rolls, not resisting their perfect smell anymore.

The blonde girl quickly made her way to the kitchen, getting a knife, some fruit and everything else she needed, to prepare the breakfast while she listened to whatever Axel needed.

As she sat down in front of him, setting her supplies on the table and taking a green apple, that looked just about perfectly ripe, maybe a bit too perfect, just like everything at the Commission, she looked at the boy who had been silently eating the treat she had offered him.

„ _With what do you need my help?_ ,“ Freydis asked him, enjoying to be able to speak more Swedish at the moment. „ _Are Oscar and Otto okay? Actually, are you okay, too? Or do you just have questions?_ “

“ _They’re alright, they’re still sleeping_ ,“ he responded, fidgeting with the paws of his sweater. The fabric must still feel weird to him, considering the fabric in 1913 was very different to the soft cotton clothing they had gifted him and his brothers.

„ _I just- I wanted to ask you about my grandmother. You seemed to know her well. I’d like to know what her last moments were like._ “

„ _The last time I saw her was the evening before she went on that mission. Two days ago. I didn’t see her yesterday, no one did. Not alive, at least_ ,“ she explained, her gaze focused on the apple, trying to hide the grief she suddenly felt, thinking about the woman that had taught her so many things, the woman that had treated her like a granddaughter.

„ _I think she knew, she would die. She was acting strange that evening, you know, like she had a feeling_ ,“ the girl continued on.

„ _How would she know that she would die_?,“ Axel asked with a scoff, obviously not buying what the blonde in front of him was saying.

„ _She always used to act strange before something extraordinary happened. Everytime. Your grandmother was really trusted in this company, she knew more than most. I think she just knew the mission would be dangerous, that’s all_ ,“ she said with a small sigh.

They were both silent for a minute or two, refusing to look at each other.

„ _She was like a grandmother to me, too, you know. I couldn’t move when I heard about her death. I loved her a lot, she taught me so many things._ “

 _„But she wasn’t your grandmother, she didn’t raise you. You weren’t raised as her own after your parents died. She only taught you, because it was her job_ ,“ Axel hissed.

„ _I wasn’t trying to dismiss you. She loved your brothers and you more than anything, she would always talk about you. I’m sorry that I can’t help more, but I really don’t know anything else_ ,“ Freydis answered with a soft, yet slightly angered voice.

She couldn’t believe it. There she was nice to someone she didn’t even know and he starts being rude again after a misunderstanding.

Freydis felt obligated to befriend the Swedish triplets, they were her coach’s grandsons after all, but Axel seemed to hate her for no reason.

 _“I don’t need your fake sympathy, just because my grandmother died. My brothers don’t need it either, so the only time we associate with you, will be for work_.“

He quickly got up from the chair, glaring at the girl one more time, before making his way to the door and rushing down the hallway with heavy steps.

Freydis huffed angrily at his antics. She didn’t know what she did wrong, but she would find out. Also she absolutely wouldn’t just see his brothers for work, she actually liked them and they seemed to like her too.

Everybody needed friends, especially when being part of the Commission at such a young age, she thought.

She hadn’t even noticed her sister standing behind her, having watched the small fight from her bedroom door.

Yaras legs made her way over to the table, taking a seat on the chair, that just a minute before, had been occupied by the stern swede.

Her long black hair looked a bit messy, sticking up a bit in some places. She probably had just woken up, still in her light blue pajamas and a tired smile covering her face.

„Good morning,“ she grinned,“I see you’ve made us a very healthy breakfast.“

Her gaze found the baked treats with a happy smirk, right before her hands reached for one of the lemon cakes Freydis had made.

Yaras eyes rolled up when she took her first bite, making Freydis giggle in the process.

„Are they good? I haven’t tried any,“ she asked her sister, that was still devouring the cake hastily.

„They’re perfect, you know that. They always are,“ Yara replied, her hand cleaning a crump from the corner of her lip.

After a little pause, she turned back to her sister with a curious look. „Which one was that?“

„Axel, the one that doesn’t like me,“ she told her sister with a roll of her eyes.

„Ah, that’s what I thought. What were you two fighting over, you know I don’t speak Swedish.“

„His grandmother. He said, Oscar, Otto and him don’t need my ‚fake sympathy‘,“ Freydis huffed.

„He came here for that? He sounds more dramatic than the Handler,“ the girl giggled, raising her eyebrows jokingly.

„No, he wanted to know when I last met his grandmother, if she said anything important. I just told him, that I cared about her too and he got mad, claiming that I wasn’t her family and she only taught me everything, because it was her job.“

„Dickhead.“

Freydis looked at her sister disappointedly, but couldn’t hold her giggles back, when Yara stood up, imitating the boys heavy stomps.

„Why is Yara walking around like this and why are your giggling like a fool?“

Melia, who had spoken, and Tayen, who looked like she wanted to go right back to bed, had reached the kitchen now and looked at their sisters judgingly.

„Nevermind them, I need coffee,“ Tayen groaned, running her hands over her tan face, trying to wake herself up a little.

The other girl joined Freydis at the table, Yara also finding her way back to the table and sitting down with a choked laugh.

Melia furrowed her brows, laying her head to the side, her black, kinky hair jumping with it slightly.

„Don’t even ask,“ Freydis said, a small giggle still in her voice, making it a little shaky.

A stupid boy from 1913, who visited her and took the treats she baked, only to insult her, would not turn her good mood sour.

With a sweet smile, Freydis took one of the cinnamon rolls, still warm in her hand, already planning her revenge on Axel and thinking of ways she could be as kind as possible to him, knowing full well it would frustrate him.

Content with herself and the treats she had made, Freydis took a deep breath.

“Guys, are lemon cakes toxic for cats?,“ Tayens voice quipped from the kitchen.

Melia looking like she wanted to kill her sister, stalked over to Tayen and took Bastet from her arms, shushing the grey kitten and shooting Tayen evil looks.

“She’ll be fine, don’t worry,“ Yara calmed her down, being the expert on plants.

One thing she had to give her sisters credit for; every morning was something special.


	3. Even one second of inattentiveness could get you in trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freydis trains the boys on becoming a badass like her and Axel struggles more than people in 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we see more how Axel thinks and feels  
> Also, im sorry for this, but it was bound to happen, that I’d embarrass one of them

A few weeks had passed since Freydis had brought Oscar, Otto and Axel to the Temps Commission.

They had adapted well, but were pretty quiet around other people, since they were only getting started with learning English. So far they were doing very well, learning new words everyday, occasionally having to ask Freydis how to pronounce them, but they were making progress nonetheless.

She had started to form a friendship with Otto and Oscar, whereas Axel was still rather cold to her, slipping in some comments here and there, but keeping their conversations and interactions rather short.

Of course, that hadn’t stopped her from being as nice as possible to the slightly older boy, always smiling at him and offering her help. She was sure she would win him over eventually.

At the moment she didn’t have time to think about that, though. She was already five minutes late for training and she didn’t want to keep the boys waiting any longer.

A sigh left her mouth, while she hurried through the wide hallways, packed with analysts during lunch time, sneaking her way through the crowded space, trying not to run any of them over. She knew Axel would leave a comment, because she was late. She was already annoyed at that, when it hadn’t even happened yet.

Reaching the hallway with the to her assigned training room, her pace slowed down and she finally had time to wrap the hairband, that had been resting on her left wrist, around her hair, putting it into a low ponytail.

As she rushed through the door, she noticed that none of the boys were there.

Wow, so she had been hurrying, almost falling down a flight of stairs, for them to be late, too?

Chuckling, she went to the mat wagon, letting herself fall on it, feeling a smile creep up her face, because she had avoided a judging glare from Axel.

Five minutes later, Freydis had redone her hair, braiding the front parts on her head, so they wouldn’t loosen, during training, the swedish triplets walked in, seemingly arguing.

„ _What is wrong with you, Oscar?_ ,“ Axel seethed.

„ _Just calm down, we’re already late because of you_ ,“ Oscar dismissed, with an eyeroll.

„ _Calm down? I’m supposed to calm down? Oscar, you dyed my hair blue, I look completely ridiculous and you blame this on me?_ ,“ his brother responded with a fiery attitude.

His hair was, in fact, baby blue, the curls looking like a soft cloud, the exact colour kids would use in a drawing. If Freydis was being honest, it actually looked pretty cute.

Otto had sit down next to Freydis by now, enjoying the little dispute his brothers had over Axels new hair colour.

 _„Oscar thought it would be funny to dye Axels hair blue in his sleep, but I don’t think, Axel sees it that way_ ,“ he said to the short girl, that was smiling softly at the situation.

 _„How would you come to that conclusion_?,“ she replied with a chuckle, glancing over at him for a second, before jumping off the wagon and making her way to the arguing brothers.

„ _Boys, please. No arguing, you’re already late, it’s time to start training_ ,“ she instructed,“ _Oscar, you and Otto can already start. Axel and I will watch_.“

The boy, with his hair freshly died, glared at his brother a last time, and then headed to the mat wagon, sitting down next to Freydis.

„ _Let me take a look_ ,“ she offered with a warm smile.

„ _What_?,“ he asked, a bit confused, having been deep in his thought before she spoke up.

 _„Your hair. Let me see what kind of dye they used, so maybe I can help you get it out,_ “ she explained.

He nodded reluctantly, allowing her to scoot closer and softly take a short curl of his into her small palm, inspecting the new colour.

„ _I think it’ll stay for a bit, but not too long, since it’s only a pastel colour_ ,“ she said, a sorry look written on her face.

„ _Sometimes I could strangle Oscar. I look ridiculous_ ,“ he huffed out, crossing his arms over his chest.

 _„I think it actually suits you, in some way. It matches your eyes_ ,“ the blonde noted.

„ _Will you ever stop being so nice? It’s getting frustrating_ ,“ he replied.

„ _Oh, I know_ ,“ she said with a smirk.

The boy just shook his head in disbelief, maddened by the fact, that he just couldn’t make her stop trying to befriend him.

He wasn’t liking how good she seemed to be at that. The swedish girl had a way of making everybody like her. Of course he wasn’t shocked by that; she was always kind, smiled at everyone, went out of her way to help others and even though he hated admitting it; she was extremely cute.

With a sigh, he took a glance at the girl next to him, smiling slightly. Her body was still close to his, her not having moved away after taking a look at his hair.

She was just trying to be nice, he knew, he shouldn’t be that harsh. But the oldest triplet also knew, that he couldn’t open up to anyone new or let someone become important to them. The only people he needed, were his brothers.

„ _Otto, he’s shorter than you, don’t let him make it his advantage,_ “ she commented, looking at the boys with focused eyes.

As Freydis started instructing his brothers, Axel took out his textbook, which was given to him to learn English. So far he thought it was rather easy, understanding quicker than his brothers, how the language worked and how it was supposed to be understood. He was still struggling with the pronunciation, but he’d learn that, too.

The moment he had looked away to reach into his bag, Oscar had flipped over Otto and now sat on top of his chest with a pleased smirk.

„ _We’ve been through this, Otto, never let something distract you. In a mission on the field, even a split second of inattentiveness could kill you_ ,“ Freydis said, jumping down from the wagon and stalking over to the boys, attacking them herself.

Oscar, who had just helped Otto up, wasn’t fast enough to block Freydis kick and ended up on the ground, groaning softly.

Otto barely dodged her first punch, preparing his own fist for a punch, which was of course caught by both of her arms. In a swift movement, she made him fly over her shoulder, flipping him straight to the ground.

Much to the girls surprise, he was prepared for the fall, landing precisely and quickly making his way back to his feet, recovering rapidly from her attack.

She gazed at him approvingly, before jumping at him again, making him stumble back, so she wouldn’t kick him into fainting. Her body moved swiftly and graciously, dodging his attacks, but as she raised her leg to kick him in the face, he blocked the attack, drawing her in faster than she could act and pushing her to the ground.

Of course, she rose to her feet, as fast as she fell, but while finding her composure again, she grinned at Otto.

„ _Very good. You’ve definitely learned something new. Sometimes, your opponent is more skilled, so you have to take any opportunity you get, to outsmart them_ ,“ she praised.

„ _You taught us how to do that, Freydis. I’m happy, we can have a friend training us, instead of some adult psychopath, who’d beat us, until we learned to block them_ ,“ he responded, giving her credit, where it was due.

 _„Thank you, Otto. Even though I still beat you up, until you start learning to block me_.“

Oscar laughed along, as the two started chuckling, Axel just smiling in the background, still focused on his studies.

Freydis was a good teacher and she made sure him and his brothers knew how to protect themselves.

When she asked them, whether they wanted to come along to watch a movie at her apartment, he quickly declined, by telling her, he was tired. Her sad look didn’t make it easier, but he just couldn’t let her in.

„ _Are you guys sure, Axel doesn’t hate me? He never even talks to me, unless he really has to, while I’m just trying to be nice. Am I doing anything wrong?_ ,“ Freydis asked Otto and Oscar while they prepared some popcorn in the kitchen, Oscar sitting on the counter with Bastet in his arms, cuddling the grey kitten close to his chest.

„ _I know, that he doesn‘t. He might say, he doesn’t like you, but we’re his triplets, we know when he’s lying,_ “ Otto promised her, smiling at her quickly, before getting a bowl for their snack.

They had visited her apartment often enough in the past few weeks, having already met her sisters, and by now they knew, where everything was.

„ _But why does he act that way then? I just don’t understand it, I just want to help_.“

„ _He’s afraid of letting people in, he always has been. It takes time for him to open up to people and he tends to be cold in the beginning. He just doesn’t want to get hurt_ ,“ Oscar had chimed in now, stroking Bastet absentmindedly,“ _Can we talk about how cute Bastet is now?_ “

He held her up to his face, her purring at him, while he grinned happily, giving the kitten all his love.

Oscar had always loved cats, but the light grey chatreux was definitely one of the cutest cats he’d ever seen.

That night they watched Harry Potter together, Oscar and Otto still being stunned at the new technology, loving every minute of it.

After three movies, they had fallen asleep, all cuddled up together, making them look even younger then they already were, their relaxed features looking soft and content, exactly how teenagers faces’ should look; still happy with the world, without any worries and never having to struggle with violence and hardships, carrying heavy baggage on their small shoulders.

Axel, on the other hand, couldn’t sleep that night. He knew, his brothers probably fell asleep at Freydis apartment, yet he still worried about them. He always worried about them. That’s how it always had been, but since him and his brothers had joined the Temps Commission and their grandmother had died, he was worrying even more, too much for a boy of eighteen, way too young to manage the struggle.

At a point in the night, he’d gone to the bathroom, just staring at his blue hair, actually starting to like it, without intending to do so. He didn’t know, why he suddenly liked the colour on him, considering he hated it so much, when he saw himself in the mirror, earlier that morning, just before they had to leave for their daily training session with Freydis.

Freydis; who was named after the goddess of love, who was always so kind to everyone and who he definitely started liking, without ever wanting to do so.

He tried to hate her, he really did. But girls like Freydis couldn’t be disliked, not even by people like him. He knew he couldn’t deny it anymore.


	4. March 30th, 1981

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronald Reagan almost died in 1981, did you know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry.

They told them it was just a simple mission and that wasn’t wrong. At least, not until it was.

It had been a regular autumn morning, the first rays of sunshine creeping their way into the Lane sister’s apartment, lighting the living room and kitchen up in a slightly golden glow.

As her bare feet were touching the floor, Freydis made her way into the open room that connected the kitchen and living room. Her sister, Yara, was standing in front of the stove, making some chocolate chip pancakes, the exact same breakfast Freydis made most days for her sisters.

„I can’t believe you’re up before me,“ she smiled.

„Well, it was bound to happen at least once,“ her sister chuckled, smiling at her softly,“I woke up at 5:30 and I couldn’t fall asleep again.“

Freydis returned the smile, before taking out some plates, placing them on the table, but leaving one for Yara to stack the pancakes on. 

„How did you sleep?,“ Yara asked, coming over with the pancakes and some caramel syrup.

„I had a weird dream again.“

„What do you mean? In what way was it weird?“, she asked Freydis, concern showing in her voice, her older sister instinct shone through, even though her and Freydis were the exact same age.

„I was in the woods and there was blood on my hands. It wasn’t mine, but I don’t know whose blood it was, either. Everything was numb. Something was wrong, but I don’t know what,“ the blonde said quietly.

Her eyes, that had started watering by now, were focused on the fruit bowl on the table. She was fixed on keeping her tears inside, trying to keep herself from panicking, like she had after she had woken up from the terrible nightmare, inspecting the three apples and lonely pomegranate.

Yara rushed to her side quickly, sitting right next to her sister and taking her face in her soft hands.

„You don’t need to be afraid. It was just a dream, it doesn’t mean anything. You’ve always had vivid dreams and they’ve never come true,“ she soothed, brushing a loose curl out of Freydis‘ face.

That wasn’t entirely true, Freydis thought. She had had terrible dreams and in one way or another, they had always foreshadowed something important, that she could never figure out, before it happened. She usually kept that to herself, but the last time she had such a fortelling dream and her coach had died a week later, she had to tell her sister.

Yara seemed to see, what her sister was thinking and shook her head softly, looking at her sister with disdain and understanding.

„Stop thinking that. Your dream had nothing to do with that. The mission went wrong, that’s all“, she said, looking into Freydis eyes and reassuringly squeezing her hands with her own.

“Now eat something. The pancakes will get cold and I want you to have the full joyous experience,“ she added, speaking dramatically, making her sister chuckle gently.

Of course, Freydis was still worried, but her sister had listened and taken some of her worry from her, just like she always did, the pancakes definitely helping.

Yara and Freydis had always been close, an invisible bond connecting the sisters to each other, being the only people that could truly calm each other down.

With one last smile from her sister and a sigh leaving her nostrils, she shook the events of the dream far away.

Later that day, The Handler had called for them all, their mother standing in the office right next to her best friend, silently inspecting her daughters.

„John Warnock Hinckley Jr. will try to assassinate President Ronald Reagan on March 30th,1981, in front of the Hilton Hotel in Washington, D.C. You will stop him before he gets the chance, of course,“ The Handler explained carelessly, while walking through her office, smoke coming from her little cigarette holder, like it was the easiest mission she could send them on.

The sisters stood next to each other in a straight line, all having their hair tied up and braided to their heads, wearing the dark blue mission suits, looking like a small version of a superhero group. 

„Who will be our supervisor for this mission?,“ Melia asked, while walking to the desk and inspecting the file, taking in the picture of the attempting assassin.

„Oh, we thought it might be time for you to go alone. I know, I know, we’ve said you’d keep your supervisors for at least another year, but all my agents are on the field and I need you to finish that mission as fast as possible,“ the middle aged woman explained, acting like that wasn’t something she might’ve should prepared them for earlier.

Freydis was absolutely fuming; they had never had a mission without a supervisor as a team, and even though she had had one all on her own, it was an easy mission and she almost didn’t make it out alive of that one. How would they stop a presidential assassination all on their own?

Of course, they were skilled and knew what they were doing, but the security of having back up always made her calmer during missions. They weren’t prepared for missions on their own, especially not ones, that required them to stop an assassination attempt.

An hour later, Freydis, Melia, Tayen and Yara landed in Washington, D.C. just a block away from Hinckley’s current position.

Looking through the file, they had found out the motive; a weird attempt at getting actress Jodie Foster‘s attention, and the weapon he would use to try and kill the 40th president of the United States of America, who had just taken the job as president, less than three months ago; a Röhm RG-14 revolver.

He seemed like an odd man for sure, thinking that killing the president, would buy him a woman’s attention. It’d be quite funny, if someone didn’t actually act upon those thoughts.

Freydis saw Yara take a look at her clock, picking up her speed and trying to get her sisters to walk faster.

„It’s 14:12 already,“ she muttered to no one in particular. „He should be there,“ she spoke up now, pointing left, all the way up to an alley.

„Who are those men? I thought, The Handler said, there’ll only be one of them,“ Tayen noticed, her voice dripping with the irritation, she was feeling due to this unexpected mission and its circumstances.

„What does she like to say again? ‚Some things just don’t make sense at the Commission, until they do‘?,“ Melia queried.

They all shared one last look, before rushing into the alley, ready for the unplanned battle.

The four men in black suits drew their guns, the second they saw the girls approaching, already shooting, when Freydis stopped time around her.

She quickly moved the bullets away, making sure they wouldn’t cause any casualties, disarming the tall men and punching the one closest to her right in the jugular, as she released her grip on time.

Surely, the teenage sisters were outnumbered, but they were skilled combatants with superpowers, far beyond the ordinary. The men had no chance against them, but having to go through them first sure was an annoyance.

While Freydis blocked a blow from the tallest of the bodyguards, as she called them in her head, and Melia and Tayen took the other men on, Yara dodged through the fight scene, rushing over to Hinckley with the lightest steps she could manage, sliding one arm around his throat from behind and pushing him up with the other.

He had just sat on the ground, deeply concentrated with preparing his gun and going over a crinkled piece of paper with rushed notes, before Yara had attacked him, catching him off guard.

With a swift movement the girl detached the assassin‘s feet off the ground, making him hit the pavement with awkwardly flailing hands.

For being so confused, he got back on his feet rather quickly, jumping at Yara to get to his gun. They were struggling against one another, the man having more strength than Yara had suspected.

Meanwhile her sisters were exchanging kicks and blows with the bodyguards in the black suits, the fight seeming rather balanced, no one obviously winning.

Freydis had her legs wrapped around one of their heads, him trying to push them apart to give him some room to breath, cursing her under his breath, when she heard a gunshot.

Her eyes darted over to her sister and Hinckley, but his gun laid on the ground next to them, both of them having a shocked expression on their face.

During her moment of inattentiveness, the suited man pushed her off himself, almost gently putting her on her feet and whistling to get his companions attention, all of them letting the fight go and rushing to a suitcase.

One of them, a rather short, but strong looking man took his friend, that Freydis had punched unconscious before, over his shoulder, carrying him to the others. A second later they were gone in an all too familiar blue flash of light.

Tayen‘s scream made her shift her attention back to Yara and Hinckley; he had moved away from her, while she fell to the ground with ragged gasps.

With a shocked breath Freydis sprinted over to her sister, that had just been shot in the heart.

The sisters found their place around their dying sister, trying to stop the bleeding with trembling hands, none of them understanding the situation, completely shocked by the unexpected scene.

Freydis sight became blurry through all the tears and she felt like she was suffocating through the ragged breath, feeling like a hand squeezed her throat shut. She felt someone’s hand take hers, making her look to Yara.

„Don’t trust her anymore,“ she said with a weak voice, before her watery eyes stopped moving.

She couldn’t believe what had just happened, cradling her sisters face in her hands, her sobs mixing with those of her sisters, head falling on Yara‘s chest.

As they held their sister, despaired whimpers coming out of their mouths, Melia noticed the clicking of a gun, Hinckley loading his gun catching her attention.

With rage on her face, she used her powers to make his heart stop, just for a split second, making him extremely dizzy, dizzy enough to miss his shots, not lethally injuring anyone.

Many people screamed, shocked by the gunshots, that had just impaled the president and three other men, as Tayen switched on their suitcase, travelling back to the Temps Commission main hall in a blue flash, erasing them from the scene in the early eighties.

The sisters hovered weakly over their sisters corpse, disturbing two dozen commission workers, one short man screaming in terror at the scene.

Freydis looked down at her blood covered hands, realising what her dream had meant. Now she knew, what _they_ must have felt like.


End file.
